Forbidden Love
by KuramasPrincess
Summary: (Saabel&OC)When Nadil and the other demons get a hold of something valuable to the Dragon Lord his own sister, Melody and has her at his castle and his attempting to use her for something its up to Saabel to protect her but can he?


Dragon Knights

(This is my first Dragon Knights fanfic but I plan to do another one..Smirks evily so what out there for it - but I don't own the Dragon Knight characters sadly ;; **sniffles** but its all good )

When Nadil and the other demons get a hold of something valuable to the Dragon Lord his own sister, Melody and has her at his castle where she met Cesia the two becoming friends until she notices the Demon Lord becoming friendly towards her and almost attempts to rape her if not for Saabel the collector of corpses. Who she falls in love with and now Saabel must choose either to obey his master and bring Melody to him to be raped and claimed as his or Take her away and claim her himself. Now he must choose how to spend his life,

"_Lykouleon don't stray to far from us." A young woman with long blonde hair was watching a small 9-year-old boy like a hawk. He was the next Dragon Lord but had no idea how important his life was to everyone in Dragoon. "I wont Momma." Not far from the small boy was a little girl with long blonde hair that was in a white dress she looked no older then 5 barely able to walk as she stumbled around a bit. Her hands catching the ground if she fell and chuckled." Melody dear please be careful." She looked around stepping besides her husband as she smiled taking his hand them both watching their children with happiness. Lykouleon was very protective of his younger sister him sticking to her like glue, as he would make sure she was all right. The two were especially close one being the Lord and the other being the keeper of the Dragons all Earth, Fire, and Water. She would determine which goes to who when the time came. "Dear I do hope the two well understand how important they are." The Dragon Lord nodded his head kissing his wife on the cheek before they pressed forward. "They both well understand in due time my love." He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles before he turned to Lykouleon his school teacher came running up his hair a mess as he was clutching the textbooks in his hand." Lykouleon! Get back here right now and finish your studies!" The man was old enough to be great grandfather but he still played jokes on the old bat every chance._

_Lykouleons green eyes rolled as he then patted his sisters back before be smiled." Be right back Melody I have someone I need to take care of." The Nine-year-old was a devil even at such a young age but he still rushed over towards him jumping on some flat rocks near the small pond to reach the old man holding a baby light dragon behind snickering as the two waited to see the teacher scowl him." You know your suppost to act better being the future Dragon Lord.' He was shaking his finger at him outside as if he was really listening? The small child was humming a song in his head as he was just simply nodding his head without thinking and muttering "yes sirs" over and over long enough to get the school teachers eyebrow to raise. "You agree well I guess Im rubbing off on you." He turned around not thinking as Lykouleon made a disgusting face sticking his index finger in his mouth as he pretended to throw up and gag before the teacher spun around." What was that?" Lykouleon placed his arms behind his back looking angelic." What?" "Hmmm" the teacher turned around to slip flat on his back after stepping on a banana pill. Lykouleon instantly laughing with the small dragon." Haha did you see Melody?" His green eyes would blink not once with three times looking around for his little sister near the pond and then turned to the front of the castle." Melody!" his small hands cupped over his mouth as he called for his little sister that seemed to be missing from the grounds. The young Lord growing more and more worried as he then dashed inside towards his mom and dad." Momma Father I can't find Melody!" The father and mother were instantly up." Melody!" sending guards out to search for their lost daughter that seemed to vanish from the island._

_It was sunrise when most of the nights had returned kneeling down before the Dragon Lord and the Dragon Queen that was trying to comfort her son by holding him to her as she was crying muttering "Melody' over and over as she was worried sick about her daughter." I wont except that continue to look for her she could not have vanished without trace search this entire place and check the surrounding cities." His hand hitting against the wall hard making it echo and make Lykouleon jump in his mothers arms." I want my daughter my baby girl brought back home!" his voice echoed through the hall as he turned around heading into his main chamber to check his map for spots where she could be. His wife worried about her as she held her son to her form. "Don't worry Lykouleon we well find her." She was reassuring him or trying to bring him comfort so he wouldn't worry as her mind raced with ideas on what happened or were she was right now bringing new fresh salty tears to her eyes before she turned from her son crying her eyes out._

_Weeks past and the rumors flew on what really happened to the young Dragon princess most believe she was dead somewhere that she was murdered but some believe she was kidnapped and lives somewhere else no matter what it was both the Dragon Lord and Queen knew they could not keep neglecting their duties to the throne, so they made the most hardest decision of their life they held a ceremony and prounced their daughter dead holding a service and wrote in the records that she was dead. It being harder on the now 12-year-old Lykouleon him was the closest to his younger sibling. He closed his eyes during the ceremony telling himself that she wasn't dead there was no proof that she was alive somewhere silently saying a pray for her to return home. "Please Melody." He then finished as his mom tugged his hand and the now family of three left the shrine to their youngest "lost" daughter of their hearts. Lykouleon looked at the trees swaying outside the temple that held her things and everything that reminded them they once had a daughter and went back inside their castle each going to their jobs. Lykouleon had calmed down at school now having no reason to make his sister laugh so the pranks slowly stopped, his father became colder towards everyone and everything his daughter had been his heart and soul. him spending most of his time locked inside his office were he did whatever paperwork that was laying around and finally his mom was so depressed and crying a lot as she was missing her little girl it was hard to watch Lykouleon grow up without a sister._

(Later on)

"Lykouleon.M'lord." He was being shock awake by a soft hand he had instantly recognized. It was his beloved wife Raseleane a smile crossing over his lips as he took her hand. "My lovely wife." He muttered softly before his eyes opened up and looked at his divine creature that was his wife. "Was it another dream of melody?" She was well aware of the situation with his sister and how he still believed she was alive no matter how many times he was told she was not. "Yes I know she's still alive Raseleane." He was snuggling close against her, her long red hair brushing along his shoulders as she held him her arms around his chest his face against that spot in between her shoulder and chin. " I want her back Raseleane." She cooed her husband brushing a hand through his hair as this was one of those rare times they showed such emotion for each other trying to bring him peace. "She is alive I know it like you do m'lord." His eyes were closed as they were both inside their bedroom chamber not wanting to get up for awhile Raseleane brushing her fingers through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck." Just rest my love." She then smiled hearing the sounds of him falling into a sleep against his lovely caring wife.

(Somewhere else)

"Lord Nadil!" A young girl with long blonde hair with a strand of red in her hair that brushed in front of her dark crimson eyes was storming down the hallway her arms out at her sides as she was dressed in a black v-shaped long skirt that hung off the sides of her hips and wore a long sleeve black shirt that had large see-through sleeves and wore a sash around her hips as she walked her hair swaying with her movements as she was pissed at something. "Nadil!" She turned the corner seeing Shydeman standing there inside the library. "Well if it isn't Miss. Sodina you finally grace us with your presence." He smirked as his eyes were paying close attention to her figure swaying, as she was closer towards him. Moving her hands to sit on her hips side. "Where is the demon lord?!" She was demanding to know of his location making her facial features stand out more as He was now only inches from her as his arm slowly reached out and caught her hips bringing her to him with a quick jerk." You should no better then to raise that tone with me." Sodina was pushing against his chest with her arms trying to move back from him. "Let me go!" turning her head to the side as she groaned a bit. "Release me!" All her struggles were forcing him to knock over books having a large crash come from the library. " Let me go! Now.''

Sure enough moments later there at the door was Fedelta his eyes scanning over the scene in front of his hard crimson eyes as he then stepped forward his hand reached grasping Sodinas upper arm roughly enough to cause a black and blue bruise on her arm hearing her yelp out in pain from the rough uncomfortable touch as he jerked her back straight into a wall, without thinking, smashing the frame of her back into the painting of the demon lord making it bruise along there also. "Shydeman you know you are not suppost to leave a finger on Sodina she belongs to the Demon Lord." Shydemans eyes narrowed towards Fedelta before he spun around and walked out to meet Shyrendora tossing his robes over his shoulder as his long silvery hair swishing as He left them.' Then she should learn not to run her mouth in a demon mans presence that wench knows nothing of respect or a higher power."

Sodinas right hand was covering the bruise on her arm. " Ouch that hurt Fedelta." Her words hissing through her lips as she was in pain and moved her hand to hold her lower back that hit against the hard wall. "Did you have to grab my arm so hard? AND through me against the wall?" Her crimson eyes turning to him as they were narrow from his actions feeling the cold breeze of the room made her shiver him turning his gaze to her lighting a fire in the palm of his left hand as he stepped closer towards her his other hand grabbing her upper arm and pulled her to him nearly inches from getting burnt to a crisp." Are you cold princess? I could warm you up in more way then one if you'd so wish." His voice sending cold shivers down her spine but the word Princess sparked some memory in her head. "W-why did you call me Princess?" Her eyes looking to his face something in her crimson eyes flashed a bit as Fedelta then founded him lost in her eyes. "Why why do you ask me these questions." He slowly lowered his chin inch by inch towards her lips as she just stood there gazing at his eyes." No.Stop!"She turned her head from him her eyes winched closed as she clutched her fists at her side. Fedelta saw the movement and smirked before he pushed her away towards the door." Heh, your only a child you wouldn't know what to do." He then walked out closing the doors with his hand." Lord Nadil well see you in a moment." He then locked them heading down the hall.

Sodina rushed to the door as she hit against the door with her fists her form resting against the door as she yelled and hit against the wood." Let me out! Fedelta!" she grunted before she turned around her hands going to her hips sides again as she walked over towards the large double set window her crimson eyes studied the trees and outside as it looked dark and gloomy seeing how there was no way off the island and closed her eyes moving to sit down on the small couch inside there crossing her legs and set her hands on the fabric of the couch taking in a long breath as she slouched over. "Oh man Nadil better hurry of he's going to have one mad demon at his heels." She was angry having to be thrown into the water inside the large hot spring this morning by Kirukulus not to mention it seemed that all the freaking demons here were falling for her or trying to rape her. This wasn't going to be an easy day. Her head would tilt to the side as she found herself falling into a light sleep as she waited for him. Her hands dropped at her sides till she found that position un-comfortable and slipped off her slim shoes before curling up on the couch her arms tucked under her chin as she slept waiting.

"Let me go! Im warning you!" Saabel had just been caught by some of Fedelta men and was on his way inside the castle each holding one arm as he could barely walk from getting into that battle with the fairy and let that girl go." Can you at least let me walk with my pride?" His amber eyes running over both mens covered faces before a sigh would pass his lips," I didn't think ya would." Suddenly the collector of Corpses was thrown in front of Fedelta as if he was nothing more then a sack of potatoes except they would have gotten better treatment. "Ouch, you boys don't play." He rubbed were their hold was so tightly held on his arms." I know two demons that need a nap." He spoke in a teasing voice and before he would say, "Joke" he was hit dead in the stomach causing him to caught his arms wrapping around his stomach as he looked up his green hair covering his eyes." Hello to you too Fedelta" He knew that hit from anywhere as it only took him a few moments to regain his breath. "So what did I do this time?" The young demon leaned his side against the wall inside Fedeltas chamber his right elbow bent enough to set his chin on it and yawn. The look on Fedeltas face was everything as he then stepped closer towards him and roughly grabbed a hold of his chin." You best remember your place worm." He then shoved him backward enough to stumble on his own boots and fall to his bottom." Now that's rough and mean." he stood to his feet the material of his clothes falling back into place before he turned to his "Boss". "All right then Fedelta what is it that you want?" he had his smug look upon his lips as he brushed the green strands from his eyes. "Yes Lord Nadil wishes to speak with you at once." Saabels eyes rolled from the comment remembering his last encounter with Nadil sent a shiver down his spin." Man I don't like that feeling." Fedelta grin grew more along his face as he then turned." Follow me."

The two stepped down the hallway Saabels eyes wandering as he couldn't get enough of looking at the demon lords castle. His eyes scanning over many doors and pictures along the wall of himself and other demons of higher states. His boots hitting against the floor echoed in the hallway till he reached a room seeing a chair holding the door shut and that was locked. "What's inside there?" His emerald eyes wandering over the door before he stopped and walked over towards it. His boots clicking against the floor until he stopped reaching his hand down to remove the chair when Fedelta send a hard backhand to the side of his face making him stumbled back into the door his hair getting messy as he looked towards Fedelta with a look of rage his emerald eyes narrowing as this was slowly pissing him off further." What do you plan to do? I told you to leave that room alone Saabel now follow me." The two once again resumed towards Nadils chamber Saabels mind racing with ideas as he brushed his fingers through his green hair Fedelta ahead of him before he raised his hand his knuckles skimming over the dark wooden door in a light knocking before he entered.

The room was dark filled with an Eiri feeling. Inside the room was a small red leather couch from what their eyes could make out it was filled with books about the past Dragon Lords and plans to get inside the castle. The room was filled with darkness vials of blood and gusts along the walls and along the walls were self-portraits of himself and Cesia along with others of the Demon side. Saabel headed inside looking around before a strong gust slammed his back straight into the wall making him groan in pain. "Damn it." He suddenly opened his emerald eyes and gasped seeing the Demon Lord his body started to tremble with fear for no reason. A sickening smile crossed over Nadils lips before he placed his right hand right near the side of his face. "Saabel I have a special mission for you." He moved his hand brushing his long fingers through Saabels light green hair looking straight into his emerald eyes with his dark demonic looking ones. "My brilliant heir" he then pulled back walking over towards the couch his long black coat was dragging along the black tile on the floor. "Saabel sit down." Saabel still against the wall nodded his head slowly and stepped towards the couch wondering if this was trap or something as he slowly lowered down to the cushion and sat down." Yes my Lord." Nadil poured some red liquid into two wine glasses setting the no label bottle down on the table before his hands took the glasses and walked over towards him handing him one. "I want you to watch the Dragon Lords Sister." Saabel instantly reached out his hands taking the glass from him and stared at the liquid seeing his reflection." Have you kidnapped her yet?" Nadil nodded his head." She has been here since she was young we had raised her as a demon." Saabel nodded his head." Why am I to baby-sit this child?" Nadil raised the glass to his lips taking a long sip pulling the class down as the warm liquid rolled down the corner of his mouth hitting drop by drop against his hand. "She is not a child and I plan to take her as my mate when we have her demon eyes removed next weekend." He stood up." Follow me and I well show you to her." Saabel rather then ask question set the full glass down on the table and turned following Nadil out the door towards. He stepped lightly before he felt a strange power infront of him and it didn't belong to Nadil it was a fuzzy power that brought a ray of hope to his heart he didn't like this new feeling." Nadil.." He watched as his Demon Lord then stopped right in front of the door he tried to go into earlier his long slim fingers wrapping around the handle before he pulled it and stepped inside." Follow me Saabel and don't ask questions."

Nadil pressed into the room looking back at Saabel with a smirk as there laying on the couch was a beautiful girl fast asleep." This is Sodina." He stepped at her side brushing his fingers along her pale cheeks before her crimson eyes slowly opened looking around." Oh Lord Nadil.." she yawned stretching her arms out before she sat up her dress falling back into place before she stood." I wanted to talk with you." She pointed her index finger at him but he simple placed his palm against it and lowerd it." I want you to meet your new watcher this is one of my personal friends and he is going to be looking after you and make sure you stay safe when I am not around my pet." His fingers cupped her chin in his hands as he smiled down at her leaning over just enough to kiss her cheek softly." His name is Saabel and he is the collector of Corpses." He then released his hold on her chin turning his hand towards the door and slowly he stepped inside. Her eyes scanning over his figure as her heart beat with new emotions she didn't understand her hands dropping to her sides standing there besides the Demon Lord." Hello." Nadil smiled seeing the exact reaction he was expecting and turned to Saabel. "Well don't keep Miss Sodina waiting Saabel introduce yourself to her." Saabel nodded stepping closer to her his hair swaying a bit as his eyes studed her face and then a warm smile crossed over his lips." I am Saabel." Sodina felt her heart flutter with his smile shaking her head fast as she blushed along her cheeks." I-I am Sodina." She bowed her head Nadils sickening smile lasted as he slowly made his way towards the exit. "I am sorry but I must be going Saabel take care of my Sodina now." With that he closed the chamber door and turned to Shydeman. "I want you to keep your hands off Sodina understand she is my Mate and the new barer of my children." Shydeman nodded turning and following Shyrendora back into the chamber in the dark .


End file.
